PROMETIMOS NO LLORAR
by KuMiKo Kou
Summary: – Te acuerdas de aquella tarde que nos conocimos, fue muy lindo conocerte y fue muy lindo todo lo que paso entre nosotros pero… ya pasó –


_**Hola!!!**_

_**Aquí yo con una nueva ocurrencia que llego a mi mente tal vez en el momento menos indicado en que debería ponerme a terminar el nuevo capitulo de "Un ángel en la obscuridad" pero ya ven mi cabeza no mas no se deja.**_

_**Bueno esta dedicado con mucho cariño para todas ustedes… **_

_**.**_

_**. **_

* * *

**PROMETIMOS NO LLORAR…**

**.**

Mientras caminaba lentamente por aquella estreche calle pensaba que esa tal vez sería la ultima vez que volviera a encontrarse con ella y eso ciertamente lo ponía triste, pero sabía que era lo mejor para ambos. La había llamado esa misma mañana citándola en aquel café donde la había visto por primera vez diez años atrás. Realmente le había costado mucho decidirse finalmente a terminar con aquella relación de tantos años pero sabía que era lo mejor.

A cada paso de daba se acercaba más al final de lo que alguna vez pensó sería eterno, y no podía evitar sentirse triste por ver como todo había llegado a su fin. Se detuvo inesperadamente y levanto su rostro al sentir como pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer y sonrió ligeramente al recordar lo mucho que ella amaba esa época del año. Volvió la mirada hacia el frente y siguió su camino. Cuando finalmente se detuvo frente a aquel café se quedo observándolo por un par de minutos, entrar le estaba costando tanto trabajo que simplemente quería que todo volviera a ser como lo era antes pero definitivamente eso ya no podría volver a ser.

Cruzo la calle con una paso seguro y entro al pequeño establecimiento, se detuvo por un instante buscando entre las mesas, hasta que sus zafiros se detuvieron frente a una hermosa rubia, la contemplo por un momento preguntándose que era lo que había pasado, en que momento dejo de amarla, si siempre creyó que su amor sería eterno.

Ella se veía tan hermosa como la primera vez la vio, pero se reprocho al ver una solitaria lágrima deslizarse sobre una de sus suaves mejillas, nunca antes hubiera querido ser el causante de su llanto, al contrario lo único que el siempre deseo fue hacerla feliz. Cuando la mirada celeste de la rubia lo descubrió observándola en silencio se apresuro a la mesa.

Se sentó en una silla que estaba frente a ella y se quito los guantes de piel que estaba usando, así como el abrigo que llevaba puesto colocándolos junto a él. Por un momento se formo un silencio alrededor de ellos, hasta que la mesera se aproximo a la mesa. Sin mostrar ningún gesto en su rostro pidió un café para ambos sabiendo que esa su bebida favorita en esa época del año cuando el frió comenzaba a calarles la piel. Minutos más tarde la mesera regreso con sus bebidas y se retiro regalándoles un gesto amable.

Seiya se movió en su asiento dispuesto a terminar finalmente con aquello que había estado evitando por mucho tiempo, pero entonces ella comenzó a llorar en silencio, sus lágrimas le removieron algo dentro de su pecho pero ni aún así cambio su expresión seria y tranquila.

– _**Habíamos prometido no llorar –**_le recordó extendiéndole un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas, la rubia lo tomo con un suave movimiento sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos _**– Perdonad –**_le susurro ella con la dulce voz que la caracterizaba, pero los sollozos provocados por el llanto seguían escapando de ella _**– Quizá esta sea la ultima vez que nos sentamos a tomar un café juntos… quizá sea la ultima vez que nos vemos así que tratemos de estar bien por favor – **_le pidió, realmente no quería verla sufriendo por su culpa, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo _– __**Me quiero llevar como recuerdo una sola risa. Por favor no llores más **__– _le suplico comenzado sentirse incapaz de soportar seguir viendo sufrir a la mujer que alguna vez había amando más que a su propia vida _– __**Te acuerdas de aquella tarde que nos conocimos, fue muy lindo conocerte y fue muy lindo todo lo que paso entre nosotros pero… ya pasó **__– _comenzó a hablar sabiendo que lo mejor era darse prisa en algo que era imposible seguir ocultando, por que, más que engañarla a ella era engañarse a si mismo _– __**Ahora es necesario separarnos**__, __**no sigámonos haciéndonos mal. Lo nuestro ya se estaba convirtiendo simplemente en una rutina y él amor… el amor es otra cosa **__– _continuo hablando mientras la miraba fijamente tratando de grabar su recuerdo dentro de su pensamiento _– __**Al amor hay que alimentarlo todo los días con esas pequeñas cosas que nosotros… ya perdimos **__–_ pero ella no respondió nada, simplemente estaba frente a él llorando en silencio _– __**Se enfría tu café… aquí nadie se tiene que sentir culpable. La gente nos mira por favor no llores más **__– _le susurro al ver como varias personas dirigían su mirada sobre ellos, y no era para menos, todo mundo debía estar pensando que era un monstruo por ser el causante del llanto de aquella hermosa mujer _– __**Te quiero… te quiero **__– _la escucho susurrar entre su llanto mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos. Solo Dios sabía como había amado esos ojos, pero las cosas habían cambiado _– __**No… lo nuestro es una costumbre y el amor es otra cosa. Ahora me voy, es lo mejor para los dos **__– _finalizo poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que se colocaba los gustes y su abrigo _– __**Te deseo mucha suerte… que seas muy feliz **__– _y realmente esperaba que así fuera ya que alguna vez ella significo todo su mundo y en verdad esperaba que ella encontrara la felicidad que él ya no podía ofrecerle.

Busco dentro de su pantalón un billete para pagar la cuenta, pero al momento que extendió su mano para dejar el billete sobre la mesa, la rubia lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo antes de que se marchara, quizá ella aún conservaba la esperanza de recuperar su amor, pero él había dado todo por terminado cuando un día después de muchos años despertó a su lado solo para darse cuenta de que ya no la amaba y probablemente ella tampoco lo amaba a él. Y quizá, solo quizá habían fingido no darse cuenta en todo ese tiempo por miedo a la soledad.

– _**Adiós **__– _el pelinegro le dedico una ultima mirada en recuerdo a todo lo que una vez fueron _– __**Te quiero… te quiero **__– _volvió a repetirle, mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus hermosos ojos aferrándose a él, pero el se mantuvo imperturbable ante sus palabras _– __**Adiós **__– _el pelinegro se despidió liberándose de su agarre sabiendo que tal vez, si se quedara un minuto más a su lado, no tendría el valor de salir por esa puerta, solo, como había llegado y eso no era justo para ella _– __**Chao **__– _susurro pero no se atrevió a volver la mirada quizá por miedo tal vez… pero lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido verla sonreír una vez más.

Mientras caminaba de nuevo rumbo a su nuevo departamento, recordaba la dulce mirada en los celestes de la rubia que acaba de dejar dentro de su pasado, la misma mujer que una vez soñó fuera su único futuro. Pero en los últimos años todo había cambiado y el sueño había terminado, metió las manos dentro de su saco y encontró un pequeño papel dentro de él. Se pregunto cuanto tiempo pudo haber estado ahí, lo desdoblo con sumo cuidado y se sorprendió con el contenido de la misma, ella lo había dejado ahí tal vez mucho tiempo atrás como un pequeño obsequió.

El pequeño papel solo lucía un dibujo un tanto gracioso donde aparecía ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, sonrió pensando como el dibujar simplemente nunca había sido lo suyo y con letra muy fina se podía leer _"Te amaré por siempre…"_, esa simple frase había removido algo dentro de él, acercó la nota hasta sus labios y los rozo con ella luciendo una tierna sonrisa y dijo _– __**Adiós… mi dulce Bombón **__–_

* * *

_._

_._

_**Y bien que les pareció… después de todo al parecer ella aún lo amaba, pero todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar algún día. **_

_**P.D.- Esta pequeña historia no tiene continuación eso fue todo.**_

_**Ahora si nos leemos en la actualización de Un ángel... ok, cuídense mucho, bye.**_

_**Atte.- KuMiKo Kou**_

_**.**_


End file.
